Stargate: The Third Gate
by Brian Fujikawa
Summary: This story is my very own spin-off of the original series. Most of the events in this story is non-canon to the series, so don't complain at me saying: "hey that didn't happen!" Anyway, enjoy. I would also like to thank my English Teacher for all the help
1. Prologue

Prologue

Time Unknown, Area Unknown, October 27, 2010

"GET DOWN!" Brian yells. He ducks his head below a large rock just as a plasma grenade explodes on the other side. He looks at his friend, Kat, on his left, and nods. She sets the timer for 20 minutes and starts the countdown.

"LET'S MOVE OUT!" Brian yells again. He and his four-person team fire off a few more rounds at their foreign enemy on the other side before turning tail and evacuating.

The group makes their way to an extended platform over a canyon, where they will be picked up. Within seconds, a T-shaped drop ship approaches, lands at the end of the platform, and lowers its rear ramp just as James and Henry manage to close the large, ancient steel doors. As they make their way to the drop ship, sounds of plasma fire can be heard striking the door.

Suddenly, the door is shaken off its mount and slams to the ground. Four Sangheili stand tall where the door once stood, one with a sort of an energy blade and the others with plasma rifles. As James and Henry enter the drop ship, Kat, who is falling behind, stumbles and trips. Brian immediately stops and goes to rescue his friend.

As they near the ramp, the aliens come nearer, Brian turns around and provides suppressing fire for Kat, who boards the ship. Once Brian turns around, the Sangheili fire several shots and impact him on the back when he is only a few feet from the ramp. Kat rushes to pick him up, but is held back by Henry.

"Seventeen minutes till the bomb goes off!" yells James, looking at his TACPAD. "We can't get him!"

"But we have to!" Kat pleads. "He's our friend!"

"James is right, Kat, we don't have time," Henry says.

"It's all right, go on without me," says Brian weakly, adding sarcastically, "Just remember that I want a statue dedicated for me back at home." Smiling, he looks at his friend one last time, with tears running down his cheek. He turns around and starts firing back at the aliens. The ramp on the drop ship rises and the trio is whisked away toward the vessel waiting in orbit.

"Incoming message," says the pilot, en route to the vessel. The speakers in the transport fill with static and are soon replaced by Brian's voice.

"Hey guys," says Brian. "I would just like to say that it's been an honor working with you. James, you are now in charge of Delta Company. Henry, you are a great friend and an awesome tactician. Keep up the good work, and I give you Déjà, my A.I. and my computer. Kat…" Brian hesitates for a moment. "Kat, you really changed my life and I want to say that… geez, I wonder why we always save this for the end… anyway, I wanted to say that…I love you…I always have. I was going to tell you after we were done with this mess but I guess I can't anymore. Finally, I will miss you guys—" Static cuts off the rest of the message as the ship enters the hangar. Kat sits in her seat with her head in her hands, crying over the loss of a great friend. Several seconds later, the planet below the space vessel explodes into dust cloud and debris.


	2. Chapter 1: The Third Gate

Chapter 1: The Third Gate

Brian Vega, 16 years old, is a mechanical genius. He runs his own mechanics shop that specializes on almost any problem with vehicles. He has also built the Drop Ship-57 Heavy-Infantry Troop Transport "Dragonfly," a T-shaped troop transport aircraft that has the capability to carry 70 tons of cargo and personnel, and various other aircraft. One of his more notable accomplishments is an underground base/airstrip code-named, "the Burrow." He is also enlisted in the military, one of the youngest in the military, along with a few friends. With the rank of Gunnery Sergeant under his belt, many people admire and respect him.

His closest friends' names are, Henry, Kat, and James. They each posses their own unique quality that contributes to Brian's success. Henry is a tactical genius, solving problems from various viewpoints. Kat is the scientist, mathematician, and overall smart-butt of the group, with straight A's on every report card. James is the sharp shooter, combat specialist, and savior of the group with more bull's eyes on the range than the rest of them. They all attend the same school, and are in the same grade, but each as different than the next.

9:17 a.m., San Gabriel, California, USA; Present Day, February 17, 2009

Brian paces the football field of San Gabriel High School in Southern California, holding a Tablet PC in one hand. The school is huge, about 55 acres should suffice, and the second largest high school campus in California. Jim Schofield, the high school's principal walks alongside him with a worried look on his face.

"Is this really necessary?" Mr. Schofield asks. "Can't you do this some other time, like on a weekend or summer vacation? We got classes going on here, and students don't need to be distracted with all this. And you should be in class too." Jim sighs and walks back to his office without a word coming out of Brian's mouth.

It was true though, he could have done it some other time, but General Landry had ordered him to do it as soon as possible. It was also true that Brian had to be in class, for he still attended the very high school he was surveying. But surveying for what? He didn't believe him when the general told him, and Mr. Schofield didn't believe him when he told him. He was looking for the third Stargate on Earth.

Brian continues to pace the football field, until his Tablet starts beeping. He looks it over and taps several icons on his Tablet and reaches for his radio.

"Bravo-091, I think I found it, stand by for pick up." He taps seven symbols on his pc and the ground starts shaking. Suddenly there comes a loud _whrrrr kawoosh_, then a surge of water shoots out of the ground, vaporizing any matter in the way, and then retracts back into it. Brian looks two feet to his right at the hole that the geyser from the Stargate had created, and several feet below the ground stood the gate, lying horizontally.

The T-shaped Dragonfly-class drop ship hovers over the newly found Stargate with hoisting cables attached to it. Brian deactivates the Stargate and a crew of seven workers with excavating equipment prepares to dig out the artifact.

After about an hour of tedious digging, the workers clear the dirt from the outer ring of the Stargate. The workers then rig the Stargate onto the cables and the drop ship slowly raises the gate from its resting place via high-powered towing winches. The gate is placed up against the belly of the ship for transport and the drop ship takes off.

Brian reaches for his radio and contacts the pilot. "Bring the gate back to the base, and have them install it into the gate room."

"Acknowledged," the pilot replies as he throttles the ship toward the objective.

Brian finally stows the radio in his messenger bag that was slung over his shoulder and walks back to class.


End file.
